1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to register boxes and wye connectors for air delivery systems in homes, buildings, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, a large number of different types of register boxes and wye connectors of different sizes and configurations are used in the heating and/or air conditioning systems of homes and/or buildings for connection to different size air ducts and openings. In order to effectively service the home and building construction industry, the distributors or builders must maintain a large inventory of different types of units. A need exists for a universal unit for use as a register box or wye connector and which can be connected to different size conduits.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,192,850, 4,159,674, and 4,266,470, disclose different types of manifolds and diffusers for heating and air conditioning systems. These devices are not satisfactory for use as universal register boxes and wye connectors. For example, the devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,159,674 and 4,266,470 are lay-in-devices which are used as diffusers. Air ducts can be connected only to the top end which requires specific routing of the air ducts which increases the cost. The devices of these two patents cannot be used as a wye connector.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,850 is a manifold which has two fixed openings 12 and 26. It cannot be used effectively as a universal register box or as a wye connector. Moreover, a large number of the removable plates 20, 22, are required to fit different size air ducts.